1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to life monitoring systems, and the present invention has been found to be particularly useful in emergency procedures to determine life signs in apparent death situations, and hence will be discussed with particular reference thereto. However, the present invention is applicable to other life monitor, EKG and EEG detection situations as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The monitoring of voltage potential differences in the human body is well known in the prior art; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,308, issued Dec. 19, 1972, to John et al. Isolation of such signals is also well known in the art; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,389, issued Oct. 17, 1972, to Holsinger and U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,230, issued Mar. 20, 1973, to Ziernicki. It is also known to use the output of electrical signals to achieve light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes of various sorts; see, for example, Van der Werde et al., "Medical and Biological Engineering," Vol. 6, No. 4, August 1960, pp. 447-448; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,882, issued Aug. 1, 1950, to L. Kalom.
Additionally, it is known to apply electrical signals to the human body for nerve and other responses; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,506, issued Oct. 13, 1942, to Parker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,329, issued May 23, 1972, to Naylor. Also, the remote, electronic monitoring of body functions through subcutaneously implanted electronic devices is known; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,081, issued Sept. 28, 1965, to Ducote et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,496, issued Oct. 19, 1965, to Preston.
Other references considered pertinent to the invention in applicant's prior application Ser. No. 810,925, are set out below:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ U.S. Patents- 3,491,750 B. B. King Jan. 27, 1970 3,776,228 H. J. Semler Dec. 4, 1973 4,033,356 T. Hara July 5, 1977 3,085,577 R. M. Berman et al Apr. 16, 1963 2,983,272 W. L. Howell May 9, 1961 3,533,397 J. M. Scher Oct. 13, 1970 3,614,763 A. Yannuzzi Oct. 19, 1971 3,848,582 D. L. Milani Nov. 19, 1974 2,327,874 H. De Jong Aug. 24, 1943 3,830,227 H. L. Green Aug. 20, 1974 3,991,747 A. L. Stanly et al Nov. 16, 1976 ______________________________________ Foreign Patents- ITALIAN "Brevetto": 565,237 May 5, 1955 AUSTRIAN PATENT: 250,557 Nov. 25, 1966 ______________________________________ Publication- MEDICAL INSTRUMENTATION Vol. 7, No. 4, pp. 237-238 (article entitled "A low-cost, portable ventricular fibrillation-cardiac arrest discriminator" by David, et al). ______________________________________
However, none of this prior art teaches a portable, pocket-size, self-contained and self-powered life monitor system capable of use under emergency situations to determine voltage potential differences indicative of the existence of life in, for example, apparent death situations adaptable for testing either or both the brain and/or heart functions.